The Difference Between Light, Gray, and Dark
by ebharmony
Summary: A HP story based around a different view of Muggleborns. The Malfoy family plays a big part in this story. Potter twins, alive James and Lily Potter. Future Weasley bashing and light bashing. Story will start off slow, better summary inside!


**Author's Note:**

Hello there! This is my first story I'm posting on Fanfiction. It is a through story about how different the Wizarding World would have been if there was a different view point on Muggle-borns. There will be a Voldemort in my timeline, but it will a gradual grow for the first few chapters.

This story will feature Potter twins where one of them attends Durmstrang (something I've read in a few Harry Potter fanfictions) I really like the idea of the Potters' having twins and James and Lily will be alive in this story. This will not be an intense "right off the bat" story, there will be a lot of back story and build up. There will be Weasley bashing and some light bashing. Though, it won't be the general, "Molly Weasley + love potions" or Ron being an ass. There will be an actually reason behind it, not just general character hatred.

I could write a lot more back story for this, but it would give away some of the actually story and plot. This story will stick to the real timeline as much as possible and if I decide to change something, it will written on the bottom of each chapter. Every 10 chapters, there will be a timeline update, so there is no confusion. Please enjoy this story and I will try to post weekly, if not more often. This story does not have a beta, so if anyone is interested please message me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns all the rights.

 **The Difference between Light, Gray, and Dark**

 **Chapter 1:** Abraxas Septimus Malfoy.

It was a shock you see, when Abraxas Malfoy came out to the Wizarding World as a gray wizard. This changed everything about the Malfoy family, they had been labeled dark wizards for at least a century before Abraxas made this decision. Following the new Dark Lord was not something he wanted to do. He barely escaped serving Grindelwald and didn't want to condemn his life and his family's to serve the new Dark Lord.

Of course, the pure-blood Malfoy still believed in blood supremacy, though not as strong as his father, Septimus Brutus Malfoy. The man died as a Grindelwald supporter, taken by dragon pox when Abraxas was in his seventh year.

Abraxas knew that without his father, he had a chance to escape the dark hold that the Wizarding World had on his family. When he graduated from Hogwarts, he escaped into the States where he studied Potions under the greatest minds. Abraxas became a Potions Master after a few years of study and at the ripe age of 22, he returned to Europe to travel and "settle down".

The first thing Abraxas did when he returned was establish his status in the English Wizarding World. He hosted the (now annual) Malfoy Winter Ball to mingle with the crowd. Everyone that his assistant could invite, she did. There was no expense spared nor invitation forgotten. You could even say, half the Wizarding World showed up to this event.

Why wouldn't they? The infamous Malfoy heir was back from the States and hosting a newly establish ball. That could only mean one thing: **marriage.**

It is widely known that all pure-bloods had their spouses picked out for them by second year, but in the strange case of Abraxas Malfoy, he declined his marriage contract. His father had set up an agreement with the Wilkes head of house to marry their daughter, Euphemia to Abraxas when they came of age. In their case, when both graduated from Hogwarts.

Euphemia was a year belong Abraxas and a Ravenclaw. While Septimus wasn't fond of having a Ravenclaw daughter-in-law, she would have to do. _"Better a raven than a Gryffindor,"_ he would always say.

That all changed when Septimus died. While Euphemia and Abraxas were on speaking terms and quite pleasant with one another, they knew their marriage would only be of political connections than love. An added bonus was that Fleamont Potter of his year had an enormous crush on the blonde haired raven. It was most noticeable their seventh year, Fleamont would glare at Abraxas every time he approached Euphemia. When Abraxas became the head of the Malfoy household, he annulled their marriage contract, saving both of them a lifetimes worth of hardship.

Since his return to England, many witches (and a few wizards) had begun to send him marriage contracts. While Abraxas loved the attention, he wasn't sure if he was ready to marry just any person willing to throw money his way. He had plenty of money, he wanted more than coins to sit in a goblin bank. Surprisingly, his mother agreed, Katherine Malfoy (nee Selwyn). She believed marriage was something that Abraxas should decide for himself, she was of course, robbed of this when her own father signed her away to the Malfoy family.

The day of the ball, Abraxas was more than nervous, being gone for nearly five years can do that to you. Not only that, he wanted to announce to the world, since his studies in the States, he was now a gray wizard. He had discuss everything with his mother and she agreed that it was time Malfoys became more than _"the Dark Lord's followers"._ He believe this would be difficult because the only contact he had was with his mother, who he wrote to every few days and Euphemia. They wrote every so often and he even sent Fleamont and her a wedding gift.

Putting on his best Malfoy-confident mask, he made his appearance from the top of the hand-crazed staircase. Standing at 6'1 with clear gray eyes and carefully styled blond hair, Abraxas Malfoy looked like he could be named _"Most Handsome Wizard of the Century",_ by the public.

 _"Welcome to the First Annual Malfoy Summer Ball. It has been nearly five years since I have left to study in the States. As you all know, I was granted the title Potions Master before coming home to England. My time in the States has opened my eyes to true magic and I would like to declare some important news,"_ Abraxas said as the crowd began to buzz about what he could be announcing.

Was he already marriage to an American witch?

Is he going to declare his love to someone here?

They didn't have to wait long, Abraxas began to speak and the noise died down immediately.

 _"From this moment forward, the Malfoy family will be labeled as a gray family. Too long has my family been suffering for the mistakes of my ancestors and even my father. No longer will my family be labeled dark, but will be known as gray. I am sure many of you will now choose to depart from my party. I wish you the best of luck, and please don't forget your gift bag on the way out,"_ Abraxas said. The shock of the crowd was appalling. No one thought he would do something like this. There has been rumors for years that the Malfoy family was actually related to Salazar Slytherin himself.

Several widely known dark families immediately left the ball, which had several former Gryffindors laughing already. Abraxas knew that declaring this would make his status in the political world more difficult to hold, but he didn't care. His future family deserved more.

He spent the rest of the time at the ball talking to varies people, mostly people interested in him, but that's beside the point. Since his declaration, a few contracts had disappear, but a lot has taken their place. Light families were now sending him contracts left and right. He laughed, of course now they decide his good enough for their daughter.

Abraxas continued to mingle with the crowd until a young woman of 20 or so age caught his eye. She was 5'8, or at least appeared so due to her heels with long straight brown hair. It was pulled back from her hair and styled with care. Her face was had soft features, but her eyes told a different story. The best way to describe them would be sea-form green; they lit up with excitement every time she spoke of something that interest her. She wore a gray long sleeved dress with an intricate lace pattern that adore the entire dress. Tiny glitters decorated the dress and it seemed to glow in the light. It fit her form at the top and became more free-flow at the bottom.

Abraxas glides to her, noticing that she was with Euphemia and Fleamont. Fleamont sends him a knowing wink as he makes his way towards the trio.

 _"Lord and Lady Potter, it has been too long! Did you enjoy the wedding gift I sent you?"_ Abraxas states as he bows to Euphemia.

 _"It was a wonderful gift Abraxas. Please, first name bases. We are all but family,"_ Euphemia said with a smile. Only Abraxas could somehow find a way to bring his generosity into a conversation within the first two sentences.

 _"Abraxas, I would like you to meet Anastasia Fawley; she was two years younger than us. A snake just like yourself, though she comes from a family of Hufflepuff. Ana and Euphemia want to start up a healer program at Hogwarts one day,"_ Fleamont says as Abraxas turns to Anastasia.

 _"Lady Fawley, pleasure to be in your company_ ," Abraxas said as he takes her hand to plant a delicate kiss on it. Thankfully, Anastasia's Slytherin mask had save her from her real feelings. While Abraxas and she never really talked before, she found him rather attractive. He seemed decent enough, it was a plus that he didn't seem to have the same view points as his father.

From that introduction, Abraxas and Anastasia hit it off. While Ana was a little more abrasive than what Abraxas was used to; he loved spending time with her. She was wick intelligent and loved quiet days and adventurous ones too. Abraxas proposed to her after six months of steady dating. Ana of course said yes, and the pair were married in May.

A little less than 9 months later, Lucius was born and the couple were content with their life. Abraxas was working his way up in the Ministry despite the announcement of their family becoming gray. Once the light and dark families figured out that Abraxas still wanted to keep blood purity around, things became what they were before.

One of Abraxas's biggest opponents and rivals in the Ministry was Albus Dumbledore. The man still believe that Abraxas was secretly dark and made it extremely difficult for him and Ana to change anything important in the Wizarding World. Ana and Euphemia couldn't start their healer program at Hogwarts because Dumbledore thought the children were too young to be exposed to such a profession.

Things became interesting when Dumbledore took the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. He still had influence in the Minister, but running the school was a full time job, so he didn't have much time to stop Abraxas.

The departure of Nobby Leach is what landed Abraxas the position Minister of Magic. While the light widely believed that Abraxas had something to do with Leach leaving, it was untrue. Minister Leach had grown tired of trying to fix what he called "a pile of rubbish" and left early to spend the rest of his days in the Caribbean.

The light families didn't want a well-known death eater as the new Minister and vise-versa for the dark families. Abraxas was the only one that didn't seem to pull to either side. He was a pure-blood that didn't want to fight with either side.

Seven months after Abraxas was named Minister of Magic, he and his team released a document do change the Wizarding World. While he didn't believe that Muggle-borns could be as talented as pure-bloods, the magical world needed new ways to establish blood lines.

Dark families and now even some light once have been marrying one another too closely, causing squibs to be produced too frequently for his liking. Sooner or later the 28 Sacred Families will be too close in linage for healthy children to be born.

He knew at first pure-bloods would rally together to plot his murder or worse, hurt his family, but they would see to reason after reading the new bill that is set to be voted on in October.

On the early morning of July 4, 1960, wizards and witches within magical England woke up to this article printed on the first page of the Daily Prophet.

 **Declaration of Rights: Muggle-borns 1960**

 _The term Muggle-born has been used for centuries by witches and wizards of all descendants. For too long have we mistreated and misjudged our fellow brothers and sisters._

 _All magic originates from one source: Mother Magic blesses us with the ability to perform magic and pass our gift down in our family's linage. Mother Magic originally blessed the 13 original families with magic._

 _While the 13 original families will always have a deeper and stronger connection with magic; we must realize that Mother Magic must continue the magical linage into newer families. Our world is ever growing and while it has been difficult for "pure-blood" families to stay pure-blood without intense in-breeding._

 _The conflict that is arising must be stopped._

 _Instead of the tasteless term, Muggle-born, newly founded magical beings will be labeled "clean-blood". They are the first generation of magical beings in their family. Mother Magic has blessed them with the ability to perform magic. They are the first head of their household and their surname will be listed in the newly established book of pure-bloods._

 _Once a child from a Muggle family perform their first act of magic; they will be taken from the family. Muggle parents will be given the chose to either join our world as guardians or be obliviated by the retrieving Aurors. Muggles will only be obliviated if they cannot see reason to their child being taken or if there are signs of abuse in the household. We must remember that Muggles can produce more than one clean blood child. The clean blood children will be raised on pure-blood standards and become proper wizards and witches. Our ways will be taught to them and they will respect our world._

 _The hierarchy of our world still exist, but we must open our eyes to the problems of the future now. Withholding our magic from one another is not what Mother Magic wanted for us._

 _Let our magic grow and expand using the blessings that Mother Magic has given us._

Minister of Magic, _Abraxas Septimus Malfoy_

 **Author's Note:**

And that's a wrap! What do you guys think so far? I know it's very slow right now, but I promise more will start up in the second and third chapters. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I would love to read what you guys have to say.

I tried to stick to the timeline as much as possible, but I needed Abraxas to be a part of the story. His name just called to me as I look up information in the Harry Potter Wikia. Please let me know if there are any grammar / timeline issues.

 **Timeline change:** Abraxas Malfoy does not die of Dragon Pox.

 _Ebharmony_


End file.
